


The Importance of Being Nice

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony don't get along.





	The Importance of Being Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrrhical (anoyo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).



Steve wanted to be friends with Stark. He really did, but Stark was so much like Howard, so flippant, such a smartass. He was angry within moments of being in the same room with Stark most of the time. Everything he did seemed to piss Stark off as well. 

Yet…

Perhaps if he tried to be friendlier, nicer. 

That didn’t work, just got him poked at, called Capsicle, Grandpa or old man. 

He stopped speaking to Stark, stopped having any interaction at all. There was simply no use banging his head against that stone wall anymore. 

A few days passed and someone knocked on his door. Tony.

“What do you want?” He let Stark into his quarters. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked, suddenly quite concerned. 

Steve just looked confused. “About what?”

“Anything. You haven’t spoken to me in three days.” He was counting days? 

“I was under the impression that was fine with you.” 

“Well, you’re wrong. I am thrilled to know you. I grew up hearing Steve Rogers stories. It’s kinda hard to meet your hero.”

Steve knew his voice squeaked. “Your hero?” 

“Yep. In the gorgeous flesh and blood, right in front of me. You make me nervous. When I get nervous, I get snarky.”

“You’re always like that, Stark.”

“Around you, yes, I am. Give me a chance.” 

“To?” 

“Be nice to you.” 

This conversation was surreal almost. Tony was intimidated by him? Hard to believe. 

“All right. You can be nice to me. And we’ll see how it goes.”

Tony smiled, a real smile. Steve stuck his hand out to shake with Tony. He’d been around Stark enough to know that he seldom touched anyone voluntarily. Tony took his hand and shook it. Steve smiled back. 

Maybe this could work out.


End file.
